User blog:Freddysback/Top 10 Artists of the "New age"
Intro Well, as your probably know, rap is at its lowest these days. Many rappers will never in there career be compared to such legends as, Nas and Ice cube, but as the main critic (I seem to be the only one making blogs about this random stuff) I can assure you there are billions of good rappers still in the game, you just have to look passed the media.. Now, i wont lie. This whole list (Except a few) are always in the media. But they are the top of them all. Maybe there is a underground artist no one has listened to that is the best. (Btw, it was a top 10 but i took some artists off in the proccess) To Buisness Drake As somone who FUCKING HATES YMCMB. Drake is okay. He has decent lyrics, Doesn't use autotune every other song. And doesn't have to go "IM THE NGA NGA, KING OF THE NGA NGAS" (I actually heard Lil Wayne say something like that and Lmao" to be great. Although, He usually sings in 50% of his songs, And must go YOUNG MONEY CASH MONAY, in every song. Wiz Khalifa Also hate this non existant Taylor "Gang" But if i had to chose between listening to Drake and Him for the rest of my life, i would go with him. He has a clear voice, flow, and many other stuff. But, he sounds generic, all his songs are about women, weed, ECT Kanye West He is an outstanding producer (H to the Izzo is the work of Kanye West.) Has good instrumentals, Flow, lyrics. But. An ignorant fuck. He constantly does the dumbest stuff. (His daughters name is North West, He married (i think) Kim Kardashian, We all know about the Taylor Swift incident) Rick Ross He would be one of the greatest but, He cant hold a topic for shit. A good example is Nas - Accidental Murderers Featuring Him. While Nas is talking about accident murders, he basically goes "WE GREW UP DOIN GRAFFITI DADADADADAA" But, i can stand him. He is better then most people. Also, he probably never done anything he raps about. And is a former member of the worlds biggest gang, The Police. Kendrick Lamar He actually speaks the truth, (Wish i can say more about Ricky "Rozay") One of his best lyrics are in the song Hii Power /Since when is a black man in the illuminati/ Last i checked thats the biggest racist party/ (See My Blog, "Killuminati Explained" To all you conspiracy theorists.) Yelawolf He raps fast, he has some of the best producers. And he doesn't rap fast enough that i cant understand a word he says. J. Cole I actually just started listening to him (All the songs i ever here by him sounded like the new age garbage, Even Nas agreed so) But, i must say. His latest album, Born Sinner. Is pure gold. He has great influences/ Music Taste. (Nas, Jay Z, Tupac) Has more of the "Story Teller" type songs. Hes not in a top 10, but he most likely is in a top 20. Honorable Mentions Macklemore - His lyrics in thrift shop sounds like a parody to almost all music that is being put out these days. But, he cant rhyme for shit. Pusha T - Was Gonna make the list Tyga - Same as pusha. Category:Blog posts